Tangled Up In You
by Checkered Brooke
Summary: They are each others' everything. A series of oneshots, each loosely based on a lyric of the well-known song by Staind. KiMa.
1. Shelter From the Rain

In all honesty, when she looked back on it, it was pretty stupid.

But she was glad her feet drove her there.

She'd been out shopping, and had run a little later than usual. It was nearing seven thirty when the clouds swooped in.

It was a sudden, harsh storm. The winds must've been blowing fifty miles an hour—Maka couldn't even walk straight. Hell, she was surprised she could walk at all; she'd expected it to blow her right over.

The rain was just pouring down, and she could've sworn there was a bit of hail, too.

She kept close to the outsides of the shops, hoping the overhangs would offer at least some protection from the near hurricane.

It hadn't been even thirty seconds before she was soaked to the bone, and she did her best to keep the groceries safe.

All around her, people scurried to their vehicles and drove away, happy to have immediate access to a heater, and she sputtered to clear dirty water from her mouth when one particularly rude individual drove close enough to the curb to splash her with a good amount of floodwater.

After walking a while longer, she realized she wouldn't make much progress and ducked inside a small shop. She fished her cellphone from her pocket, thankful it hadn't gotten wet, and paused.

_I can't call Soul, he only has a motorcycle. Tsubaki doesn't have a vehicle at all._

She called both Liz and Patti, but neither of them picked up. Maka grumbled to herself, and leaned on one foot while she scrolled through her contact list. Her boot squished, and she dreaded the inevitable prune-ification of her feet.

She stopped at Kidd's name, briefly considered how to phrase her plea for help, and initiated the call.

He answered almost immediately.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey. Uh, don't feel like you have to or anything, but I was shopping and kind of got stuck out in the storm and I don't have a car or anything. Could you, maybe, come get me, please?"

"_I'd really love to, but my car's in the shop. I could bring you an umbrella, though…?"_

_Shit._

"No, no, it's okay. I'll just wait it out. Thanks, though. I appreciate it."

"_Are you sure? I really don't mind."_

"I'm sure. Don't worry, really."

Click.

She sighed, pocketing her phone, and peeked out the shop window. It hadn't let up a bit.

After expressing to the cashier that she was waiting out the storm and not scoping the place out for a robbery, she bought a small bag of candy and sat down near the entrance, making herself comfortable; after all, she had no clue how long she'd be there.

* * *

Maka was busy counting the bags of chips when the door opened next to her, and the bell dinged rather violently as the wind from outside pushed in.

She paid them no mind besides an absentminded wonder at what they were doing out and about during this apocalyptic weather.

It came as a great surprise to her when the handle of an umbrella was stuck in her face, and she jerked her head up to meet glowing golden eyes.

"…I thought I told you I'd wait it out." She frowned, wondering how long he'd been walking and just how he knew exactly what shop she was in.

"You did. But you should probably check the forecast before deciding that. This'll last overnight." Kidd extended a hand, and when she grasped it, he pulled her to her feet.

Maka sighed. "I can't thank you enough."

"I think walking back with me will do, no?" He smiled, and then coughed as his nose turned pink and he shuffled in his place. "Um, this is my only umbrella though, so we'll have to share…"

The corners of her mouth turned upwards in response.

She knew he had eight.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back. **

**Unfortunately, the updating schedule for this might be a little off, because I'm uploading as I write. I apologize in advance if I forget or contract writer's block. (PM me to yell at me if it's been a while!)**


	2. Pills that Take Away my Pain

It was an unspoken truth.

Kidd didn't take it too well when he was told outright.

"_It's common knowledge, Kidd."_

"_That's just how things work."_

He grit his teeth and pulled the comforter up over his head, his short gasps for breath quickly heating the enclosed space.

"_I'll just not be a full Shinigami, then. Yeah. That'll work fine."_

"_Kidd. Your dad can't do this forever. You have to step up eventually."_

_No. No, I don't. Stop it._

A rough knock sounded at his door.

"Kidd, I know you're in there. Come out."

He ignored her, instead choosing to allow himself to sink deep, deep, deeper into the mattress. Maybe he could disappear that way.

The handle jiggled as Maka tried to open the door, and upon realizing it was locked, she grew angry.

"Kidd, we're all here for you, and you choose to just mope around in your room?"

He heard her take a deep breath, and then his door flew open, the lock ripped from the wall and hanging off of the door, useless.

He shifted under the comforter.

She stood there for a few moments, eyes wide, and guilt crept up on and engulfed her.

How was she supposed to know he was taking it this bad?

"…Kidd?"

He remained silent, jaw set, preparing to talk his way out of the hole he'd dug himself.

Maka sat down on his bed and hesitantly placed a hand on where she hoped was his shoulder.

"Kidd…" she swallowed. "I know it's hard right now…believe me, I do. When mama died, it was the worst thing I'd ever gone through. Papa told me she left, and kept buying postcards and sending them to me, signing them with her name. I only found out she died a year ago.

"You still have time, Kidd. You can say your goodbyes, do what you need to do…but it's going to happen whether you're ready or not. You have the opportunity to by ready. And you won't be alone afterwards. If you think you're just going to lock yourself up in your room and cry about it, you've got another thing coming.

"Look…we all care about you—Liz, Patti, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Chrona, Soul, me…and especially your dad. He doesn't want this. Spend the time you've got left with him together."

He was tense under the blanket, and shaking. Carefully, she peeled it back from his face, where his grip on the fabric had loosened immensely.

Tears stained his cheeks and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Sit up," she said, and he pushed himself up with his elbows, his eyelids parting ever so slightly.

"Come here," she murmured, arms outstretched, and he slowly leaned forward until the bridge of his nose rested on top of her shoulder and his hands clutched the arms of her shirt.

He cried.

He cried, but this time, he knew he'd be okay when he stopped.

He had people who loved him.

And that was enough to dull the pain.


End file.
